Memories of the Past
by theonewhowaitsinvain
Summary: Ulquiorra never could remember his past. He saw flashes occasionally, but only in the obscurity of his dreams. Ulquiorra supposed he was just simply doomed to wonder..... WAY post-game AU
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

Ulquiorra was unsettled. Every night he was battered with strange, disjointed dreams filled with people he had never met. The strangest thing was, though, that he felt as if he did know these people and had strong bonds with all of them. Only problem was, that was impossible.

He shook his head to clear such thoughts from his mind as he continued along the bright white hallways of Las Noches.

_ 'Such thoughts bring only weakness,'_ he admonished himself, _'I cannot afford to be weak in order to help Aizen-sama achieve his goals.'_

Turning a corner, Ulquiorra ran into the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Quite literally, in fact.

"Oi, watch where you're going ya emo prick!" shouted Grimmjow as he spun around in anger. Ulquiorra simply continued to walk on, ignoring the teal-haired arrancar's threats and protests as per usual. He knew that responding to Grimmjow would only encourage his behavior. Such it went for all children. Eventually, he reached his destination and knocked on the grand doorway in front of him.

"Enter," echoed a voice from within. Ulquiorra lost no time in following the command, knowing his master's great impatience.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-kun. Right on time as always," smirked the ex-Captain on his grand white marble throne, "I have an important mission for you. A soul has been recently spotted in Karakura Town. No surprise there, of course, but the soul doesn't seem to be human, shinigami, or Hollow in nature. Reports state that it appears to have great brown wings upon it's back. I want you to go and find this soul and observe it. Should it have unique abilities and can be used, I want you to report back immediately with the specifics. Am I clear?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Good. You may go, then." Turning and briskly leaving the throne room, Ulquiorra began to think about his mission. It seemed simple enough, though there was bound to be a large number of shinigami from his recent apprehension of Inoue Orihime, but they could be easily handled. Ulquiorra was by far more interested in the target of his reconassaince mission, the brown winged soul seen in that area. _'I feel like I should know someone like that. I have certainly seen such creatures in my dreams of late. All the more reason to check it out, I suppose…' _

Ulquiorra entered his quarters and got his zanpaktou in case the Kurosaki brat decided to attack him. Once it was safely attached to his belt, Ulquiorra opened the garganta and jumped through it to the living realm. Arriving where he and Yammy first made their appearance, he aimed his pequisa to locate the creature's reiatsu location. I took awhile to slog through the immense reiatsu of Kurosaki and his little nakama, but he soon found the odd signature and quickly sonidoed towards it.

Surprisingly, Ulquiorra began to feel apprehension rising within his chest as he neared his target, although he had no clue as to why that would occur. In mere seconds, he had reached his destination and ceased his musings. It was a small forest clearing where he found himself, and his large-winged target could easily be seen sitting on a tree opposite from himself and staring up into the night sky.

The strong sense of recollection that had hit him when he had been told of this mission returned with a vengeance. It was so strong that there was no doubt left in his mind that he indeed **knew **this man, perhaps have even once been friends with him. This confused Ulquiorra greatly, because nowhere else in his memory had he met this man and his very earliest memory was as a Vasto Lorde class Hollow roughly two years prior to that moment before Aizen had turned him into an arrancar. Pictures began flashing behind his eyes: the winged man with others including and often-seen young man with deep blue hair and eyes carrying an immense yellow-orange sword, a knight clad in silver armor with flaming red hair braided behind her back with a large axe held loosely in her hand, a huge mountain of a main with wild red hair clad in battle gear with a tail and cat ears accompanied by a much smaller man with light periwinkle hair also with cat ears and a tail. The other was quite clearly a battlefield, and he saw the man with great brown wings dive off of a high cliff before transforming into a giant hawk with a sharp beak and fierce talons ready to shred the bodies of his enemies at a moments notice.

As Ulquiorra snapped back to reality, he let out a ragged, unwilling gasp. The soul of the hawk-man's ears suddenly pricked up as he heard the sound and whirled around to see his stalker's face. His eyes widened upon catching sight of Ulquiorra.

"No, it couldn't be," he said in a shaky tone before his eyes lit up as if discovering some joyous piece of information, "It IS! What happened to you, my dear friend! You look so…different! All pale and wearing white too, how unlike you! And what's with those green marks on your face? They look almost like tear marks." At this, Ulquiorra took an automatic step back and placed a hand on his zanpaktou. The strange man's face adopted a look of sadness after observing Ulquiorra's actions.

"My, friend, what is wrong with you? Please tell me you have not forgotten. It is me, Tibarn, remember, Soren?"

**Hah! I finally get around to typing this story! :D It's a crossover fiction with Fire Emblem 10, and I really am not sure where I got the idea for it. I think it was on the band trip, but who knows, neh? Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter and please remember to review. It motivates me to get the next chapter typed up faster. C ya'll later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

**All right then, here's chapter two. :)**** It would have been here sooner if I got more reviews, but hey. To the five people who did review, thank you. To the ones that didn't, reviewing makes me type this up faster. Then again, Combined Studies class also has an effect on my writing time. If you like the story, review. And no, there are no Original Characters to speak of within this story. If you try to bitch about that, you are wrong. This is a crossover with Fire Emblem 10, go look it up if you've never played it.**

"Stop calling me Soren. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuarta Espada. I have never met you before, so decease acing so familiar with me," Ulquiorra replied with his trademark blank face and monotone voice.

"Well, damn, I guess you really have forgotten all of it. Mist said that it could happen to those that turned into hollows and stayed that way for too long, but I guess I thought that it would never happen to you, old friend," the man now identified as Tibarn drawled with a disappointed and contemplative frown on his face, talking half to himself and half to Ulquiorra.

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean? Answer swiftly or face my wrath," questioned Ulquiorra, allowing slight traces of anger and frustration into his voice.

"Now that's the Soren I knew in the wars. As to your question, I'll let you figure that one out on your own. You always were an exceptionally smart little beorc." With that, Tibarn jumped high in the air before Ulquiorra could do anything to stop him. Quickly transforming, Tibarn flew fast over the trees. Not to lose the opportunity or fail Aizen, Ulquiorra sonidoed after the hawk-man at a slight distance. Just as he was about to give up on the chase, however, the transformed man stopped to land in a clearing and transformed back into his original form. There he stood, as if waiting for something. Ulquiorra remained at a distance to observe.

Before long, four more giant birds flew down into the clearing and promptly shifted form. There were two young men with brown wings and a young male and female with pure white wings and glistening golden hair.

"Janaff, Ulki, you have returned I see. And with Reyson and Leanne two, I see!" greeted Tibarn.

"Of course we did, King Tibarn. Did you have any doubt?" asked the more relaxed of the two hawks, "Me 'n Ulki here have never failed you in the past, so why start now?" Considering that the hawk who spoke identified the other, more formal looking of the duo of hawks as Ulki, he supposed that the one that spoke must be Janaff.

"Of course not, Janaff. I should know better than to doubt the two of you by now." Turning towards the two bearing white wings, Tibarn added, "And, Janaff? It is not wise to speak that way to your king. Just a reminder." As soon as the words left Tibarn's mouth, the one confirmed as Janaff looked both ashamed and slightly frightened, and Ulki just shook his head and sighed.

"King Tibarn, my friend, it is good to see you again. But pleasantries will have to wait, I am afraid. I have unsettling news to deliver," said the white winged male, whom Ulquiorra assumed to be Reyson considering Leanne was a girl's name.

"Hm? What sort of news? Can it wait until we report in to Ike tomorrow?" asked Tibarn, frowning slightly.

"I'm afraid it cannot wait. Do you remember Yune's Medallion?"

"I doubt I shall ever forget that blasted thing. No disrespect to Yune, but we ended up fighting two whole wars over that thing!"

"Indeed. And it looks like we may be fighting a third over it, as well."

"WHAT!!" screamed all three hawks simultaneously.

"A third war over Yune's Medallion. I trust you have all heard of the Hokugyo?"

"Yes, wasn't that what the traitor Aizen stole before fleeing Seretei like a coward?" asked Tibarn, slightly confused, until realization dawned upon his face. "You don't mean-"

"Unfortunately, yes. The Hokugyo is the center stone from Yune's Medallion, where most of her chaotic energies remained after the war," sighed Reyson.

"Hold on a minute, wasn't all the energy supposed to have left the Medallion after Yune was freed?" asked Ulki, speaking for the first time.

"Yune's prolonged residence had an effect, so the stone captured some of her power and has become a very factory of it upon the experimentation the idiots in Twelfth Division conducted upon it."

"That is troubling, Reyson. At least we have some idea of what we're dealing with, though," Tibarn seemed to debate something mentally, before adding, "However, I may have some good news. Just a few minutes ago, I actually ran into Soren." Leanne whispered something to Reyson in some sort of archaic dialect, a dialect that seemed immensely familiar to Ulquiorra, despite knowing that he had never spoken or even heard it before this day.

"Leanne is wondering if he even still remembers any of us. I must admit a similar doubt on his memory, though I admit it would be wonderful if he did. Soren studied the Medallion a lot in the Goddess War, so having him on our side will help a lot," commented Reyson.

"Uhhh… Yeah, he doesn't remember anything, even his own name."

"Damn! Ike's not gonna be happy at that…" said Janaff.

"Don't I know it."

"At any rate, we need to go report in. Come on, we can discuss this more later," said Ulki before all five of the bird-people took off into the air. Sensing that it would be useless to pursue them any further, Ulquiorra headed back to where he entered the mortal realm earlier that day. As he sonidoed back, he thought over what he would report to Aizen. The thought of turning in the five people he had met unnerved him, almost made him feel guilty even, and despite his loyalty to Aizen Ulquiorra just could not think about turning the five in. He decided to report them as mere trash, and leave it at that.

**Well, there's chapter 2. Just a sort of setting the scene thing going on, but the business with the Medallion spicing up the plot a bit :)**** Remember, reviews have me write faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**AN: Okay, ya'll, I apologize profusely for the incredible lateness in this chapter. My life likes to give me things I have to do, including a pile of homework that rivals Mt. Saint Helens. I'll try harder to find time to type this all up, but I really can't promise anything concrete. I can guarantee the story's run will continue on to completion, though.**

**I would also like to warn you all about a program called AntiVirus 2010. It is a rouge spyware program, and will seriously fuck up your computer if it gets in. The software can be downloaded through piggybacking on a Trojan virus associated with video downloads, even something as simple as loading a video on YouTube. Once in your computer, it will spam you with pop ups and even the occasional virus if you have a really bad case, and will prevent you from visiting some websites or logging in to ANYTHING. As I am writing this addition to the note, I have tried (and failed) roughly three times to log into so that I could post the chapter, but no joy. I know that this isn't just isolated with , because I am having similar problems with all of the websites I frequent. The only one I can actually log into is facebook, and even that is insanely slow and glitchy even on my brand new computer. So, my advice to all of you is to be careful and try to be vigilant when searching the web, and if the "zlob" Trojan gets in that you check to see if this program got in, and if it did that you seek help immediately. Thank you for reading, now please enjoy the chapter. **

"Ah, Ulquiorra-kun, you're back so soon? That was fast, even for you," remarked Aizen upon noticing Ulquiorra's abrupt, uninvited entrance into his throne room.

"Indeed, Aizen-sama. My mission was quite easy, especially considering that the soul in question was only a few short miles from the site of my emergence into the human realm. Upon further investigation, it was evident that his reiatsu was at high levels, but when some others appeared and spoke to the creature, it became clear that he had already allied with Seretei, and at the very end of the discussion all of the bird-people left the area and opened a Senkaimon, presumably to return to Seretei, and I immediately returned here to inform you of my discovery," replied Ulquiorra, refraining to use his special eye ability.

"Hm, what a pity. I had hopes that I could have used them in some way, and if not I'm sure that Szayzel would have had fun with it. Ah, well, I suppose it doesn't really matter all that much. You may go, Ulquiorra." Making sure to bow before he left, Ulquiorra hurried out of Aizen's sight and began to walk towards his own quarters in Las Noches. Deciding on a leisurely pace, he pondered over the report he had given to Aizen. He had not lied, of course, for he could never lie to Aizen-sama, but he didn't tell the whole truth either. Ulquiorra had failed to mention the subject of the conversation the laguz – for some reason his mind screamed at him to refer to the bird-people as laguz – had been conducting was on the Hokugyo, nor that the one who had introduced himself as Tibarn seemed to know him and referred to him as Soren.

If all that wasn't hard enough for him to deal with, Ulquiorra found himself grappling with an entirely new emotion: guilt! He hadn't a clue WHY he felt the foreign emotion, but he suspected that it had something to do with the five laguz he had met only a short time ago. Ulquiorra wasn't so idiotic to think that it had come from lying to Aizen, because he felt absolutely no shame (which in itself was a very disturbing fact) over the lie whatsoever. Could it possibly have been the fact he had reported on the laguz at all?

Shaking his head at the absurdity of that thought, Ulquiorra continued down the long, twisted path of assorted corridors and hallways back to his room. Unfortunately, though, it seemed as though Grimmjow had not yet forgotten the small incident earlier that day.

"Oi, Ulquiorra! What the hell was up with bumping into me earlier, huh? Be more damn careful!" exclaimed Grimmjow within his seething cesspool of indignation. Ulquiorra turned slightly so that he was looking at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye.

"I am not so sure that you require an answer, Grimmjow," he responded.

"Oh you can be sure damn sure that I'll get an answer you little kiss ass!" roared Grimmjow.

"Let it go. Or do you wish I humiliate you by defeating you here and now?"

"That's not the point, you little bastard! Every day you act superior to us all, just because you're Aizen's little bitch! Well, too bad for you I'm not gonna take that crap anymore! Apologize now before I kick your ass!!"

"Shut. UP. Like you are any better with all your bitching and moaning; constantly complaining about every little thing that you don't like? Why don't you leave before I show you why I'm the Cuarta and you are just the Sexta. Goddess above, you're worse than Naesala!" While Ulquiorra had started the short conversation in his normal tone of indifference, but by the end he found himself yelling at Grimmjow. Then, Ulquiorra realized what he said and froze. Just who was Naesala? And how exactly did he compare to Grimmjow? It seemed that Grimmjow had also picked up on his name drop.

"Who the hell is Naesala? One of your looser kiss ass friends?" asked Grimmjow, both confusion and anger (mostly anger) tinting his voice. Ulquiorra was silent for a moment, trying to come up with an answer for himself as well. Finally he responded with:

"I have no idea. I believe I should go now. I- I need to think." Ulquiorra pushed past Grimmjow, leaving him standing there with scowl on his face and a name on his brain.

"Strange, wasn't it? It is not like him to show such emotion." Upon hearing the voice behind him, Grimmjow nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise.

"Szayzel, you pink haired idiot! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" Grimmjow turned to face the man in question. "Any idea what the hell was up with that?"

Szayzel sighed, "Unfortunately, no. It could have been stress, I suppose, but we would have seen more signs of changing behavior. For all I know, he could have developed Multiple Personality Disorder, though I highly doubt it, considering the fact that M.P.D. has never had a recorded post-mortem case and those with M.P.D. are normally cured upon death. No, I think something far more significant is happening here. I suppose we'll all just have to wait and see."

"Think we should report this? I'd love to see how much it would kill him to be taken off active duty."

"No; he may very well kill you for it, even if he isn't unstable and that was all just a product of you pissing him off," chuckled the pink-haired Octava Espada.

"Well, damn."

**Hope you all liked that, even if it was just a bit of character development. Ulquiorra's old personality of Soren is beginning to show. Don't worry, it won't be too long before some of the action begins ********. Later for now! Oh, make sure to review too.**


End file.
